


Date Night

by HermitQueen, Torri-potato (Tiffany_Bridges)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BotFA spoilers - Freeform, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, don't get your hopes up, i suck at writing enjolras pls don't kill me, mentions of Kili/Tauriel - Freeform, not actually a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitQueen/pseuds/HermitQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany_Bridges/pseuds/Torri-potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cutesy fluffy date night fic written for my best friend as a late Hanukkah present. Edited by the goddess HermitQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirtemple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirtemple/gifts).



It had started out as a completely normal Saturday night. Enjolras and Grantaire had left their paper laden, work clogged NYC apartment to go on their required Saturday night date -- an idea Grantaire had formulated some time ago in order to drag Enjolras away from his work for at least one night a week. Enjolras had begrudgingly agreed to the first one and now almost 3 months later he was almost happy to leave his work every Saturday evening. The location and activity were almost always chosen by Enjolras and Grantaire was more than happy to oblige his lover. Anything to get him out of the house.

Tonight Enjolras had chosen something simple: dinner and a movie.

"Ah finally," Grantaire sighed as they made their way into the warmth of the movie theater. "I thought I'd never be warm again!" Enjolras rolled his eyes as he handed their tickets over to be torn.

"Don't be so dramatic, Grantaire. It's not even that cold out and you're wearing a freaking winter coat." Enjolras smiled as he took their ticket stubs and began to walk in the direction of their designated theater. He pocketed his stub, handing one to Grantaire and reaching for his now gloveless hand to hold as they made their way into the darkened room. They'd gotten there a bit earlier than planned so it was easy to snag the best seats in the house -- the ones at the front just behind the bar in the very center.

"I'll go grab us some drinks." Grantaire said and started back towards the door, only to be jerked to a halt by Enjolras' hand which refused to let go of his own. A question formed in Grantaire's eyes and was answered before it had a chance to reach his tongue.

"I brought drinks." Enjolras said as he sat down, smiling and pulling Grantaire down in the seat next to him. "And snacks in case we get hungry...which is likely, considering how long this movie is." He reached into his bag for the aforementioned items as Grantaire finally removed his coat, revealing a knit green sweater with too long sleeves. It almost matched the red sweater that Enjolras wore, and though his was less ill-fitting it looked equally as comfy. Draping his coat over the bottom bar of the railing, Grantaire lifted the armrest between them and beckoned for Enjolras to lean into his chest as more movie-goers trickled into the auditorium. Enjolras removed the snacks and drinks from his also red bag before setting it on the floor and happily accepting Grantaire's offer, leaning into the fuzzy green warmth of his sweater clad chest. He handed Grantaire his usual movie time snack set -- a box of Junior Mints and a Coke -- and began opening his own usual snacks -- a box of Sour Patch Kids and a Dr. Pepper.

They sat comfortably through the movie trailers, poking fun at some but saying "oh god we _have_ to see that" at most of them.

"I wouldn't drink too much before the movie gets started." Enjolras whispered during a particularly uninteresting trailer. "You're crazy if you think I'm letting you piss during this film."

Grantaire just rolled his eyes but obediently capped his soda when finally the lights lowered to almost complete darkness and the movie began. Enjolras smiled up at Grantaire and squeezed his hand -- not for the last time -- before he turned his full attention to the screen. Grantaire took just enough time to admire the way the light from the action in the film reflected in Enjolras' now pained blue eyes before turning his own hazel ones toward the screen. Enjolras jumped and gasped and made quiet little comments as the plot progressed, throwing the characters into more and more troubling situations. Their feet tangled and pressed against one another against the bar in front of them and Enjolras continued to scoot impossibly closer to his partner as the conflict became more and more violent.

"Surely this film will end soon," Grantaire thought. He was enjoying himself, no doubt, but Enjolras was right. He shouldn't have had so much to drink before the movie had begun. They were at least two hours in now and Grantaire was starting to feel that familiar pressure of too much liquid in his abdomen. He was determined to hold it through the rest of the movie, not that he had much of a choice with Enjolras clinging to his sweater.

Suddenly Grantaire felt a little tremble against his chest. Enjolras was crying. This wasn't so unusual for him during movies. He got extremely attached to the characters in whatever medium of entertainment he invested himself in and would often cry during hard times, not that Grantaire would ever breathe a word of it to anyone. Enjolras had to maintain his strong leader image and Grantaire had the feeling that he would not take kindly to all of their companions knowing that he cried over fictional characters. Grantaire just pulled Enjolras closer to his chest as characters continued to fall.

A few minutes later, though, Enjolras began to shake violently against his side and this _was_ unusual. Grantaire looked away from the action on the screen to see Enjolras, red-eyed and dribbly, sobbing violently. Grantaire squeezed his shoulder tightly, fearing that something was seriously wrong. The scene had brought a few tears to his eyes but he was not nearly as affected as his beloved.

"Love, are you alright?" Grantaire whispered against Enjolras' ear. Enjolras nodded weakly and gestured for Grantaire to return his attention back to the movie. He decided it best to just let Enjolras weep into his sweater and watch the rest of the movie. And after another half hour or so of death and closure the credits rolled, the lights came up, and people began to filter out of the theater, sharing various opinions about the film with each other.

But not Enjolras. No, Enjolras sat there and continued to sob into Grantaire's now soaking sweater until Grantaire pressed a finger under his chin, prompting Enjolras to gaze up into Grantaire's concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright? I've never seen you so upset about a film before, Enjolras." Grantaire asked lovingly but Enjolras only continued to cry.

"Th-that was s-so perfect!" He cried suddenly. "The added characters only made it better and everyone died that was supposed to."

Grantaire only looked at him with confusion.

"Then why the hell are you crying?"

"Because everyone died that was supposed to! And Kili even had a l-love interest! I love Tauriel s-so much and they killed her love!"

Enjolras continued to cry, though his tears had slowed some. The credits continued to roll and Enjolras continued to mumble to Grantaire about how all of his precious dwarves were dead and how they'd fought so hard for the freedom of their people only to be killed, even if it was for a just cause. When the credits finally ended Enjolras had regained his composure enough to walk back to their apartment.

"Thorin's character development was just so sublime don't you think?" Enjolras continued to gush as they made their way home in the frigid night air. It stung Grantaire's cheeks but he imagined it was worse for Enjolras and his tear stained face. Grantaire only smiled and pulled Enjolras closer as they walked down the crowded New York street.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed the movie, though I don't really understand how you could've considering you spent the better part of the film in apparent agony."

Enjolras grinned at the sidewalk and pushed lightly against Grantaire with his shoulder.

"I wasn't in agony, I was just...attached to those characters." Enjolras let out a melancholy sigh. "They fought so well..."

"Oh no you are _not_ going to start crying again now that I've just gotten you to stop." Grantaire laughed as he reached into Enjolras' bag -- which he'd carried back from the theater -- to retrieve their apartment key. He leaned down and planted a kiss in to the soft hair at the very top of Enjolras' head and swung the door open, pulling his partner into the welcoming warmth of their apartment.

"You must promise never to tell anyone about what happened tonight. I must not appear weak," Enjolras insisted. Grantaire only smiled as he took his jacket off and leaned back against the door, taking Enjolras once more by the hand and pulling him near.

"Not a soul will hear of it...except you. When I inevitably decide to tease you about it."

Enjolras gave a false glare and leaned in to press his lips softly to his lover's.

"You'd better fucking not, R." He growled, trying to sound commanding. Grantaire only laughed good-naturedly and pressed his palms into Enjolras's waist.

"I will not speak a word, O fearless leader."


End file.
